Diskussion:Kakashi Hatake
Gais und Kakahsis Rivalität Sollte man nicht auch darüber schreiben das Gai und Kakashi sich als Revalen sehen oder eher das Gai Kakashi als Rivalen sieht? sasa-chan Ich hab mir jetzt das ganze Zeug unter mir durchgelesen...in der Hoffnung ich würde etwas über Kakashis und Guys Rivalität lesen....war ja wohl ne Sackgasse. Dennoch find ich unten die Disskusion ziemlich überflüssig, entweder stellen sich die Leute doof oder sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung von Naruto. Kakashi war Tod, er war in einer Art Vorwelt...oder sowas, dort hat er mit seinem Vater geredet, dadurch das Naruto Nagato besiegt hat ist er wieder zurück gekommen. Ich denke mal Masashi wollte einfach mal Sakumo zeigen, viele haben sich ja gefragt wer das denn ist(Gesicht und so) und ist jetzt aktuell, ist er wieder Lebendig (Naruto Manga 473). Wer keine Ahnung hat einfach mal bei Youtube (Naruto Manga 400-473) schauen--------->Und nicht die ganze Zeit mit falschen Informationen ankommen.!!!!!!! Vorallem was genau unter mir steht: HAST DU DAS ETWA GETRÄUMT? ::Immer freundlich bleiben, bitte. Wenn jemand eine Frage hat und sie hier stellen will, soll er das tun, egal was es ist. Ninjason 11:53, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich habee gelesen ka mehr woo dass pein flüchten wird und umm kakashi zu rächen würdenn naruto und sakura sich auf dem weg machen.auf dem weg wirdd naruto und sakura auf sasukeee und sein team treffen irgend wieee wird dann sasuke sehr schwer verletzt sein team gehen dann loss um hilfee zu suchen da sie dachten dass sasukee tod sei oder soo aber sakuraa würdee ihm heilen.später schließt sich sasukeee an seinem alten team kameraden er würdee sich auch in sakuraa verlieben undd als sieee auf pein traffen würdeee err (leider) seinee leben opfern um die beiden zu retten !! ich weis aberr nicht ob das wahr istt 1. das gehört hier nicht hin 2. da hat einer in seiner Phantasie die Story weitergespinnt, aber das ist ne reine Vermutung und wird so nicht passieren^^ Mh.. ya. glaub auch, dass das eher nur 'ne fantasiestory ist!.. =D da hat schon wider einer von status lebend auf verstorben gemacht kann des ma einer ändern ^ nette geschichte die sich da einer ausgedacht hat ... aber sowas in der art wird nicht passieren da kakashi nicht stirbt :D und ich hab kakashi wieder auf " lebend" gesetzt ;) okamy 18:22, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, dass du das immer änderst, okamy! =D ..ich find's doof, dass das jemand immer auf "verstorben" macht! -.-' Die kanji für Hatake waren falsch.. um sicher zu gehn hab ichs sogar auf der seite von tvtokyo nachgeguckt ;) okamy 19:23, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kakashi ist wieder unter dem Lebenden. Huuuurrrrraaaaaa =Kakashis Zitat im Naruto Shippuuden Abschnitt= Das Zitat ist da, zu Team 7: "Mein erster Eindruck... ich hasse euch." Das find ich voll beknackt, weil es einen total falschen Eindruck von Kakashi liefert, als ob er der hinterletzte Fiesling ist. Das mag er zwar zu allererst mal gesagt haben, aber das hat sich doch in Windeseile geändert, seine Meinung. Fällt jemandem ein besseres Zitat ein? Ich hätt das echt gern geändert, aber mir fällt grad auch nix ein. --Aeris 11:50, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) :So steht es aber im Manga "ich hasse euch" --Th(ôô)mas 16:44, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hmpf... Das meine ich auch nicht! Ich glaube ja, dass das ein echtes Zitat ist, aber findest du etwa, dass DAS Kakashi am treffendsten beschreibt?? Einen Charakter von den GUTEN? --Aeris 19:36, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich hier einmischen darf Charaktere wirken erst durch ihre Bösen/Schlechten Seiten richtig echt. --Revan55 19:45, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Dann wiederhole ich mich halt, denn ich hätt da gern ne Antwort drauf: Findet ihr wirklich, dass DIESES Zitat Kakashi am treffendsten beschreibt? --Aeris 13:31, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::nein es beschreibt ihn nicht treffend aber es ist fakt das er es zu team 7 gesagt hat deshalb solte das Zitat auch so da stehen bleiben. Man könnte ja noch in den Arikel schreiben das Kakashi seine meinung geändert hat nach dem sie seine Prüfung bestanden hatten--Kasch 16:14, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es geht hier überhaupt nicht darum, dass irgendjemand anzweilfelt, dass er es gesagt hat. Das wissen wir alle, wir haben alle den Manga gelesen. Aber das kommt ihm ja mal überhaupt nicht gerecht und ist voll irreleitend, weil es einen völlig falschen EIndruck von Kakashi gibt (wobei ich nicht mal glaube, dass er das Ernst gemeint hat.) Aber nur weil er es tatsächlich gesagt hat (Was wir alle wissen), heißt das nicht, dass ausgerechnet dieses Zitat auf seiner Seite stehen muss, denn gesagt hat er vieles, da findet sich sicher eines, das auch besser zu ihm passt. Ninjason 21:47, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :ja mir ist auch klar das das hier jeder weiß ich wollt auch nur sagen (war ziemlich dumm ausgetrückt)das ich das Zitat eigentlich ganz gut find. Ich habe ma zwei Zitate rausgesucht die man vieleicht verwenden kann "Denk nach bevor du eine Technick einsetzt sie könnte gegen dich verwendet werden"(is beschreibend für seinen Kampfstiel) "wer die Regeln nicht achtet ist ein Mistkerl aber wer seine Kameraden nicht achtet ist ein absoluter Mistkerl" (ist zwar original von Obito aber ich meine Kakashi hätte es auch zu Team 7 gesagt)--Kasch 05:34, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) status beim status zu schreiben "gestorben und durch nagato wiederbelebt" find ich wsa zu viel. der status sagt doch über den aktuellen zustand der person etwas aus. da reicht es doch wenn man lebend oder gestorben hinschreibt. tatsache ist halt, dass er momentan lebt. ich wollts nicht direkt ändern.. und sprech ds hier erstmal an.okamy 14:27, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hätte eine Frage zu Kakashis status also meine Freundin sagt das am Ende von Naruto Shippuuden Kakashi stirbt, wiederbelebt wird und danach wieder stirbt aber ich kann hier davon nichts finden. Ich hoffe die Frage war nicht so schlimm Deine Freundin hat zur Hälfte Recht. Kakashi stirbt tatsächlich (oder hat zumindest eine Nahtod-Erfahrung), kommt jedoch wieder zurück und ist seitdem wieder ganz der alte. Dass er danach noch einmal sterben soll, stimmt nicht - zumindest ist es bis zum aktuellen japanischen Kapitel nicht geschehen und was darüber hinaus geht, weiß nur der Autor selbst. Ninjason 22:00, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =das Gesicht= Zitat: "Teuchi und seine Tochter Ayame haben als einzige bekannte (noch lebende) Personen sein gesamtes Gesicht gesehen." Kann doch eigentlich nicht sein, da Kakashi mehr oder weniger regelmäßig im Krankenhaus landet und zumindest nach der Rettungsmission für Gaara ohne seinen Mundschutz im Bett liegt (Naruto versucht ja noch, einen Blick zu erhaschen). Tsunade kommt rein und sagt, sie hätte ihn untersucht, aber wie auch immer: Irgendein Arzt/Sanitäter muss ihm das Tuch ja abgenommen haben - und ich glaube nicht, dass der/die blind war. ^^ Kakashi kann auch keine Windjutus kopieren! also, unter "verschiedenes" bei kakashi steht, dass er tausende jutsus kopiert hat, aber noch nie eins des windelements. diese aussage macht bei kakashi überhaupt keinen sinn, denn er kann keine windjutsus kopieren weil er kein windelement HAT. es ist wie ein kekkei genkai, was kakasi auch nicht kopieren kann wenn er einfach die voraussetzungen dafür nicht besitzt. kakashi ist ein genie da er schon affinität zu 4 von 5 elementen hat (die anderen wie mokuton, ... zähle ich jetzt einfach nicht, weil es auch kekkei genkeis sind) abr sein chakra hat keine affinität zum fuuton. deswegen bin ich der ansicht man solle diesen satz unter "verschiedenes" unbedingt entfernen! genauso ist es mit senen elementen: kakashi hat kein Hyouton weil er es selbst beim training mit naruto gesagt hat, dass er es nicht damals von haku kopieren konnte, weil es ein kekkei gankai ist. klar steht es dort: nur im 1-en film, aber ich finde trotzdem, nur weil die macher des ersten films nicht wussten wie das alles mit jutsus und chakra funktioniert und dass kakashi nicht alles kopieren kann, muss man nicht kakashis infotabelle mit sowas wie hyouton verunstalten - das passt dort einfach nicht hin!!! Also, ich hoffe ihr seht das genauso mit fuutongeschichte unter "verschiedenes" und hyouton - dass diese zwei sachen entfernt werden müssen. Johnny182 20:05, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) was du da mit hyouton erzählst is quatsch sry, is aber so, es steht ja extra da nur im ersten naruto film da versteh ich nich warum das weg soll, es ist numa so, un bei hyouton ist nich hundertprozentig geklärt, ob hyouton ein kekkai genkai ist, denn nur das jutsu mit den spiegeln ist das kekkai genkai von haku, von eis wurde nie etwas erwähnt, bei mokuton ist es hundertprozentig, dass es ein kekkai genkai ist abe rbei eis nie, das stand sowei tich weiß auch nie in irgendwelchen schriften, und das mit wind das er es nie kopiert hat warum sollte das weg, gerade deswegen steht es ja bei verschiedenes und nicht in seiner charakterbeschreibungScreamo-fan 20:21, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Soweit ich informiert bin, müssen die Macher der Filler-Folgen und der Kinofilme ihre Story und die neuen Jutsus und alles Mögliche mit dem Originalautor abklären, falls ihm da irgendwas gegen den Strich läuft. Es ist also tatsächlich gesondert zu betrachten, was er in Fillern/Movies kann, aber trotzdem halten sich die Leute an das, was Kishi ihnen sagt. Das heißt, die Macher wussten sehr wohl, wie das funktioniert, denn Kishi hat es ihnen erklären müssen, damit sie keinen "Mist bauen". *Zitat: "denn er kann keine windjutsus kopieren weil er kein windelement HAT. es ist wie ein kekkei genkai," willst du damit sagen, dass es für ihn unmöglich ist, es zu kopieren, oder willst du sagen es sei ein kekkei genkai? Übrigens finde ich es sehr interessant, dass Kakashi 4 Elemente kopiert hat aber kein Wind und ich frage mich, ob das einen bestimmten Grund hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass es an der Element-Beschränkung liegt, denn 4 von 5 Elementen ist doch eigentlich schon unmöglich.Ninjason 20:36, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) @Screamofan: lies doch mal genau was ich gemeint habe! dieser satz dort macht an sich, FÜR DEN KOPIERNINJA KAKASHI, gar keinen sinn. dort steht es so als ob es komisch wäre warum er das noch nie versucht hatte. die sache ist die: kakashi kann KEINE windelement jutsus kopieren, er wird es auch in der zukunft NIE können! es ist so: wenn man dieses element nicht besitzt kann man auch das jutsu nicht kopieren, es ist genauso wie dass er kein kekkei genkai kopieren hat. dieser satz wird "naruto-laie" nur verwirren, als ob er das könnte, aber er hats einfach noch nie gemacht. dieser satz macht bei KAKASHI nun wirklich keinen sinn, im gegensatz... er könnte einege zu den gedanken verleiten, dass kakashi es theoretisch könnte. kann er aber nicht wie wir wissen, weil er kein fuuton besitz. Und was hyoton angeht, klar, es steht dort auch wie und wo. und es macht auch keinen unterschied ab hyouton kekkei genkai wäre oder nicht (und übrigens hyouton ist ein kekkei genkai, lies das manga genau, dort sagt kakashi selbst, dass er Hyouton-jutsus von haku nicht kopieren konnte weil Hyouton ein kekkei genkai ist) aber das ist egal. ich meinte nur, dass wegen der fehler und unwissenheit der autoren des ersten films muss man nicht kakashi-senseis elemente mit sowas "verseuchen". das mit "hyouton-soll-da-weg" ist meine persönliche meinung, muss keiner damit einverstanden sein. Johnny182 20:44, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nur kurz dazu: Ja, Kakashi hat gesagt, er habe kein Windelement im Repertoire. Ob das aber auch bedeutet dass er es nicht kopieren kann hat er nicht gesagt wgal, wie kausal zusammenhängend das erscheinen mag, er hat es nicht gesagt. Das bedeutet, wir wissen nicht ob er es kann oder nicht, denn wir haben es ihn noch nie versuchen sehen. Wenn er es probiert hätte und gescheitert wäre, würd ich dir zustimmen, aber wir haben keine Infos darüber. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass er (bisher) im bekannten Abenteuer noch kein Windelemt Jutsu eingesetzt hat, das könnte aber durchaus noch kommen: Wie gesagt wir wissen es nicht, keiner kann in die Zukunft schauen. Und es wär nciht das erste Mal, das der Zeichner uns überrascht. Zu deiner Meinung, das solle da weg --> Bei einemder Admins hier anfragen und auf diese Diskussion hier verweisen. Ich finde jedenfalls, es sollte hier bleiben Gruß Ninjason 20:52, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) wenn wir schon mal bei kakashis elementen sind, katon kann er nur im anime einsetzen, zum indest erinnere ich mich im manga nicht daran, das er es einsetzte. @ninjason: erstens - kakashi hat keine 4 elemente kopiert! man kann die elemente nicht kopieren! jeder mensch in "naruto-universum" (nennen wir es mal so) hat eine bestimmte affinität zu einem oder mehreren elementen, was auch bei jedem anders ist und auch verschieden stark ausgeprägt! kakashi die affinität zu vier elementen. die elemente sind jedem "angeboren" sozusagen, aber sie sind keine KEKKEI GENKAIS - das habe ich nie gesagt. dasmit habe ich gemeint, er kann es ist wie kekkei genkai weil er keine kekkei genkais kopieren kann, in dem sinne habe ich es gemeint. es ist für Kakashi UNMÖGLICH fuuton-jutsus zu kopieren! Alle elemente, die kakashi besitzt sind bekannt. aus den schriften des To, Hyo. also, er bestzt kein weiteres (fuuton), und er hat schon 4 von 5! klar hat er es noch nie selbst gesagt, dass er es nicht kann fuuton zu kopieren, ihn hat ja auch keiner danach gefragt! Um ein elementbasiertes jutsu !ANWENDEN! zu können muss der charakter dieses element auch besitzen! vielleicht kann kakashi das jeweilige jutsu kopieren... die fingerzeichen und was weiß ich was er da alles kopiert, aber er wird es nie BENUTZEN können - das wird nicht gehen! ein weiteres element, in diesem fall fuuton, kommt zu kakashi nicht einfach - die elemente sind nicht erlernbar, sondern sind, man könnte sagen, angeboren. Und was den erten film angeht, bin ich mir sicher, dass als es gemacht wurde, und es war noch ziemlich am anfang, war das ganze jutsu-sytem noch garnicht gut genug entwickelt bzw nicht perfekt. also gabs damals noch viele lücken. DENN! kakashi hat es selbst gesagt, dass er die HYOUTON-jutsus von haku nicht kopieren konnte. Johnny182 21:12, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) bingo... wisst ihr eigentlich das Kakashi im Bingo-Buch steht? wieso weiß ich auch nicht aber unter dem link Bingo-Buch kann man ihn finden... Narürlich wissen wir das ^^ Wir habens ja geschrieben. Im Bingo Buch stehen nicht nur Verbrecher, sondern auch Infos über die stärksten Shinobi, die ein Dorf hat. Kakashi is als Kopier-Ninja ja weithin bekannt, daher hat er einen Eintrag in dem Buch (Ich schätze, dass es nicht nur DAS Bingo-Buch gibt, sondern dass jedes Dorf ein eigenes Buch anlegt. Konoha zB braucht ja keine Informationen über Kakashi in einem Buch zu sammeln. Aber für andere Dörfer könnte er eine Gefahr darstellen, falls es zu einer militärischen Auseinandersetzung mit Konoha käme. Ninjason 23:26, 25. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zufällig hab ich gestern grad noch mal die allerersten Folgen mit den Kämpfen gegen Zabuza und Haku gesehen, und da sagt Zabuza, dass Kakashi in seinem Bingo-Buch steht. --Aeris 10:07, 26. Jul. 2009 (UTC) hey hab mal wieder ne frage, hab mir gestern und ebend nochmal als vergewisserung die shippuden folge 119 1/3 angesehen und da wird ja gesagt das die geschichte vor 20 jahren spielt, wie wir wissen wurde kakashi da jonin und das ebend mit 13, das war seine erste mission als jonin und teamführer, also worauf ich hinaus will ist 13+20 ergibt nicht 29 jahre, aber da shippuden ca 2,5-3 jahre nach naruto stattfindet, haut irgendwas anderes nicht hin, hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine, glaube da wurden ein paar fehler gemacht. wo weiß ich nicht, aber das könnt ihr mir ja sagen, an was soll ich denn jetzt glauben an das was ich im anime sehe oder an das was im manga steht oder an die schriften? --1000words seht euch mal an was kakashi übersetzt bedeutet: http://www.docoja.com:8080/kanji/kansear?dbname=kokud&sword=kakashi&stype=0 --1000words :wissen wir schau ma hier--Kasch 07:27, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) warum stehts dann nicht drin, meine auf seiner seite, wenn ihr sowas wisst dann schreibt es auch rein.--1000words hi könnte jemand der weiß wie das geht eine jutsubox bei kakashi machen ich würde es machen weiß aber nicht wie es geht. Noch was wegen dem Bingo-Buch wieso steht bei Kirigakue Itachi Orochimaru und Sasuke dabei ? O.o Izuna Uchiha Das schreib mal besser auf die Bingo-Buch Diskussion. Und außerdem stimmt das doch gar nicht. Sasuke und Orochimaru sind im Konoha-Abschnitt. Ninjason 09:23, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hachimon Tore kann kakashi denn wirklich dieses jutsu? wo steht es, dass er auch nur ein tor öffnen kann? Johnny182 20:23, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Link nicht erlaubt und den dazugehörigen Part im Manga geben. Also im Filler beherrscht er das Omote Renge (Was nichts heißt) aber im MAnga gibt es an einer Stelle diese Kletter-Aktion, wo sein Gehirn eingeblendet wird (wo das erste Tor liegt) und dann aktiviert er etwas. Link nicht erlaubt. Kurz vorher ist das Hachimon gerade erst eingeführt worden. Ich denke, man kann schon sagen, dass es das Tor ist, obwohl ich zu Beginn meine Zweifel hatte. Die Anime Version zeigt diesen Part halt echt deutlicher und auch wenn normalerweise alles im Anime was nicht im Manga war als Filler gilt, würde ich sagen, dass sie hier noch einmal absichtlich hervorheben wollten, was Kakashi da gerade getan hat. Ninjason 20:51, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :stimmt, diesen part habe ich ja ganz vergessen (glaub, muss nochma naruto von vorne durchlesen xDD) - ja, es sieht wohl schon nach diesem jutsu aus. Also, dass kakashi das Omote Renge oder wie auch immer es heißt kann, heißt noch lange nichts, aber diese stelle im manga/anime läuft schon darauf hin. Zwar hat es meine zweifel daran noch nicht ganz verjagt, aaaaaber sei es drum... bin auch für, dass kakashi-sensei dieses jutsu kann ^^ Johnny182 21:21, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- ich da mal ne frage ist kakashi nicht eingeitlich zum 7 Hokagen ernannt worden oder teusch ich mich etwa. sollten wir bei Sonstiges hinschreiben das er ein ex anbu miedglied ist?--Hakan Uzumaki 18:52, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :eigentlich ja schon, da danzou ja der 6. war... vielleicht sollte man aber erstmal vorläufiger 7. hokage hinschreiben, da ja noch nicht alle offiziell zugestimmt haben, oder? xxchrissyxx Unvollständig In dem Artikel fehlt eine Menge z.B die Mission in Sunagakure am Anfang von Shippuuden und auch der Kampf mit Hidan und Kakuzu ist nur minimal beschrieben. mfg Itachi-fan 20:42, 4. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hokage Hey. Ich wollte mal wissen ob, wenn Kakashi zum 7. Hokage offiziell ernannt wird, ob sein Titel dann wie folgt lauten würde :"Schichidaime" oder "Nanadaime" Denn "Shichi" als auch "Nana" bedeuten 7 . Aber da "Shichi" Schon für Fuu's Bijuu Schichibi genutzt wurde , würde doch Kakashi der "Nanadaime" sein oder? Was glaubt Ihr, welchen Titel Kakashi erhält ?--Toma94 00:12, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC)Toma94 Also ich denk Nanadaime, aber nur weils sich besser anhört ;). xxchrissyxx Wartet mal!!! Was, Kakashi ist siebter Hokage, das darft jetzt wohl echt nicht war sein!--Sushinia-Namikaze 20:37, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) warumErnie1992 20:39, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) weil, ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen das Kakashi Hokage ist, den Platz gehöhrt ganz allein Naruto!--Sushinia-Namikaze 15:31, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Super-unnötiger Kommentar. Ninjason 16:07, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ist aber so, musst dich damit abfindenErnie1992 15:40, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) IDEE ZU DEN AUGEN LEVEL 2 -möglicherweise kann er das verbesserte scharingan benutzen weil er das auge von seinem besten freund hat, diser ist bei der übergabe gestorben.... vll konzentriert er sich auf ihn und kann dann die augen aktivieren... oder so was :) lg! Tja, auch wenn es viele gehofft hatten - auch Kakashi ist kein Hokage geworden, ebenso wie Danzou. Demnach steht der aktuelle Hokage-Count immernoch bei 5. Also stehen die Chancen für Naruto immernoch gut das er 6. Hokage wird, wie es damals Kunohamaru angedeutet hatte. Sum2k3 11:44, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kakashis Stärke Wer ist eigentlich stärker Kakashi oder Yamato. Kakashi oder weil der kann ja mit kamui Yamato absorbieren anderseits auch ja Yamato weil Kashis Kampftyp eher Nahkampf als fernkampf ist und damit den kürzeren zieht naja was meint ihr. Ich denk mal Kakashi ist stärker, weil er ja auch mal der Anführer von Yamato war. Ausserdem beherrscht er glaub ich einfach stärkere Jutsus. ++rain++ 21:29, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kakashi und Hyouton? Seit wann hat Kakashi denn das Eis-Element??? Zwodo 23:16, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Im Steckbrief ist es extra für "Movie" Gelb hinterlegt und im Abschnitt Techniken und Fähigkeiten steht, dass er es im ersten Naruto-Film kopiert hat. Bei dem Jutsu selbst (hier) steht außerdem, dass das Kopieren des Eiselementes ein Fehler der Filmemacher ist, da Kekkei Genkais nicht kopiert werden können. Ninjason 00:39, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bilder-Battle 250px|left|thumb|NEU 250px|right|thumb|ALT also, hier ist es: links - das neue bild... ich sage nicht, dass es unbedingt dieses bild sein muss, aber es ist bis jetzt 1000 mal besser als das alte - kakashi ist wenigstens richtig gezeichnet worden, nach dem neuesten stand kishimotos. und nur weil es nicht so hell oder im tageslicht ist muss es nicht gleich schlechter sein. rechts - das alte... noch vom alten naruto als kishimotos zeichenfähigkeiten noch nicht so gut waren wie heute... das stirnband ist viel zu lang, schlechte quali allgemein. wie kann man sowas bei kakashi stehen lassen!? Johnny/ジョニ一 20:34, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC)